War of the Pharoah
by inuyashas-long-lost-twin
Summary: This is a story set in Egypt. It happened a long time ago. Two ppl are trying to overthrow the pharoah. a prisoner and a servant girl. they meet two ppl and a demon child. however, a demon king of the barbarian babylonians wants to rule the world and also
1. Default Chapter

War of the Pharoah  
  
Hey! It's me again! Kagome, aka Kisha (that's the name of my made up character in my manga). Hehe. Well, this is a new story. I had two chapters already typed up like a month ago. -_- *sigh* Well, I lost my disk. And to top it all off, some one else had the idea for this story, but hey! I'm going to submit it anyways. -_- ^_^ Hehe. Well, the king of the barbarians is trying to take over the known world, and the pharoah wants his line of sons to rule all the known world, each having his own piece. A servant and a prisoner try to overthrow the pharoah, as well, and get the help of 2 peastants, and a demon child. But, the pharoah and the people trying to overthrow him have to work together and take out the king of barbarians.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's my summary, what'd ya think? ^_^ Don't forget R/R please!! I'm begging you! I only get like 2 reviews per chapter of Double the Love!! I know I kind of end things upruptly *coughs* True Love *ahem* Lol. Yeah. Anyways, enjoy the story!!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
War of the Pharoah Chapter One  
  
The Pharoah reclines on his throne, his royal dogs lying down. "Wench! Come here!," the Pharoah yelled. A girl with long black hair approached the dias, and bows before the pharoah. "Get me my dinner! And guard! Bring forth the prisoner!"  
  
The guard and girl leave. The girl comes back, with a steaming tray of foods which are the sweetest and the most expensive, reserved for the demon lords. She hands the tray to the pharoah, and stands off to the side. The guard comes, a prisoner dragged along behind him. The prisoner was a medium height, his hair was white as snow, which never happened in Egypt, white dog ears, and amber eyes. The black haired girl looks longingly at the boy, and he glances at her. They stop to stand before the pharoah.  
  
"Hello, brother," the pharoah sneered. The pharoah then grinned evilly. "The infamous Inuyasha.:  
  
The boy Inuyasha looks up. His ears flatten against his head. He glances at the girl again, then hangs his head. The pharoah snorts. "Father and his concubines. He fell in love with one because he pitied her. If mother hadn't died during birth, then that wouldn't have happened, and you wouldn't have been born! And you wouldn't be a challenge to the throne!"  
  
"I don't want to be pharoah!" Inuyasha declared.  
  
"No! But you want to me to be overthrown!"  
  
The pharoah uses his poison claw to burn away the food and the tray. He growls at the boy. "Take him away!" the pharoah angrily ordered. The guard ushers Inuyasha out of the room with a final glance to the girl, he leaves the room. Two house servants come to clean up the mess carefully, for if there were poison residue, then they could die from it. The black haired girl goes to fetch food again. She returns with another tray, the same food as before. She bows and sets it before the pharoah, and stands to the side. The pharoah sighs and eats the food. Caretakers come and replace the dogs with ones that have been already fed. The pharoah has two cats, but only because it wouldn't please the Gods. Cats were the guardians of the underworld, so they also ensured the pharoah's safe journey to the underworld when he passed on. The cats were black panthers, and were lounging on the pillows made especially for the animals. The bones are fed to them, and the crunching of bone echoes in the room.  
  
"I'm going to my chambers," the pharoah announced. The pharoah is then escorted out of the throne room.  
  
The girl leaves to the kitchens, to feed the prisoner Inuyasha. She hurries along, coming to the barred cell where he is kept. A straw bed is in one corner, and another in one of the diagonal corner from the first. Inuyasha lies on the latter straw bed. "Inuyasha?" the girl asks quietly.  
  
"It's about time you got here!" Inuyasha scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Feh. So, what scraps were you able to get for me, Kagome?"  
  
The girl Kagome slides in some food. Inuyasha drools and gobbles up the food. "So, when are we going to revolt against the pharoah?" Kagome asked.  
  
"When we get a break. Luckily, Kouga, the pharoah's chief general has a thing for you. But, we need to find a couple of peasants to rally the peoples," Inuyasha states between mouthfuls.  
  
"Yes, are you going to take the throne?"  
  
"No, I'll turn it over to a human, and I doubt I can kill Sesshomaru, but we can at least exile him."  
  
"He's too strong, you're right. And I don't like Kouga."  
  
"I'm always right, I know. Besides, I know you don't like Kouga. I'm not blind."  
  
"I must go, before some one finds me gone."  
  
"Farewell, until next time."  
  
"Yes, next time."  
  
Kagome leaves with the emptied tray, adn goes back out the door. Inuyasha sighs, and lies down on the straw. He settles in, and falls asleep, dreaming of the plans to overthrow Sesshomaru.  
  
~Pharoah's Chamber~  
  
Sesshomaru lies down on his bed, pillows piled up high. His concubine, Akasha, lies on a smaller bed beside his, exhausted and asleep. She was one of the best he had. He stares at the canopy of his bed, thinking of his half brother. He is too tired to be angry, so he turns on his side, and goes to sleep. He also dreams of the revolt, and his brows furrow in worry.  
  
~Slave Room~  
  
The other slaves had fallen asleep. Kagome is the only one awake. She stares at the others for a while, then turns to the ceiling. She smiles, thinking of seeing the pharoah's face when he's overthrown. She giggles a little, and rolls over. She thinks for a while. She frowns, thinking of what would happen if they failed. She shakes her head. "I can't think of that, not now!" She thinks. She rolls back over to her other side. Her eyelids droop, and she falls asleep. She dreams of the overthrow of the pharoah and his exile.  
  
~Somewhere Else~  
  
Some place in the outskirts in Cairo, a man dreams of the revolt as well. Down the street, a woman who is cook, dreams as well. Many people hope to overthrow the pharoah. Many will backup Inuyasha's and Kagome's plans. 


	2. Preparation

War of the Pharoah Chapter 2  
  
What happened in the last chapter was that Inuyasha was introduced as a prisoner, Sesshomaru as the pharoah and Kagome as the servant girl. The chapter tells us about the plans to overthrow the pharoah and a hint of how much people want the pharoah overthrown.  
  
In this chapter, more of the characters are introduced, we get a closer look at peasant life, and Sesshomaru's life as pharoah. We also find out the plot thickens by Sesshomaru telling about how the barbarian king will come to visit the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Hey! It's me again! My summary is kind of retarded, but ummm............................ yeah. Anyways, I have to know whether you want me to keep with the story or cut it off now. I need 6 reviews for chapter 1 and 2. Please? Pretty please? So, if you like it, review, please!!!! well, r/r! Disclaimer: Rushiko Takahashi owns the characters, I own the plot, got it? Hope so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The pharoah enters the throne room. Sesshomaru would be very busy today. The barbarians form the place called Babylon would come. Only the Pharoahs had access to teh world maps. All demon lord and ladies thought that Egypt was the most powerful and magical land. Magic sometimes had run havoc all over the Great Desert. The pharoah wanted to plant kings of his line all over the known world. An evil grin spreads across his handsome features. But, one problem, no queen to carry the line. He sighed. He had a body that all women wanted, and he always flaunted it, but there was so many that he just couldn't choose. They were all beautiful. Most of his servants wanted him, that's why he had so many concubines in his harem. He also sold them to the other demon lords. Many of their harems were filled with girls trained by himself.  
  
Kagome enters the room with a tray of food for Sesshomaru's breakfast. Babylonian representatives will come later in the day, with their warriors. "Make sure hat we have enough food to feed the barbarians," he said.  
  
"Yes, Pharoah," was the reply from Kagome. Sesshomaru smiles and dismisses her. He pets the dogs, he is in a better mood than he was yesterday. He sits on his throne, and lets his servants tend to him. He sighs as he is pampered. Afterall, he must look good for the barbarians.  
  
~Prison Cell~  
  
Inuyasha stirs. He hears a whisper, not too far away. His eyes flutter open, and for a minute, he forgets where he is. He looks to the barred door, and a woman stands in front of the door. He can smell food, and his stomach growls loudly. Kagome smiles and pushes the food through the door. "Here. Eat," Kagome commanded.  
  
"Thank you," Inuyasha said.  
  
"You're welcome," Kagome replied. Inuyasha smiles and eats his food. Afterwards, he licks his fingers, and hands the plate back to Kagome. Kagome leaves, and Inuyasha decides to entertain himself by playing with a piece of straw.  
  
~Streets of Cairo~  
  
"Monk, will you bless me?" An old woman asks. A monk stands before her. He was a monk of Ra, and blesses people under the sun, the symbol of Ra. He smiles at the woman. Her hair was grey, dressed scantily in a brown dress, the kind that people wear that work close to the desert, and the dress was made of a coarse material. The monk was dressed in monk's clothing, purple on a purple almost a complete black. The monks now chose their own colors to wear, mostly depending on what god or goddess he represented. Their were a few women in the temples, but those who weren't servants were the servants of the goddess she represented, and they were beautiful, and not to be touched, much to this monk's dismay.  
  
"Yes," the monk dutifully replied. The monk places his left hand on the woman's forehead, and then began to say a prayer of blessing to Ra. The woman shudders, as if she felt the jolt of the power of Ra through the monk.  
  
"Thank you!" The woman gratefully exclaimed. She then goes about her chores, and the monk moves on, his staff's rings jingling in the hot, but soft, breeze.  
  
The monk looks at the prayer beads on his right hand. It was a curse that kept the monk from ever being truely happy, a curse laid upon him by a terrible demon that his grandfather encountered on his journeys. The monk's family wasn't orginally from Egypt, but just before dying, his grandfather moved them here, and this monk's father became a monk, and then he did himself, to start a family tradition. The curse was called the wind tunnel, a name his granfather gave it. It was a hole in the hand that, when the beads were taken off and the hole exposed, sucked in everything before it. The curse is why he didn't have a wife, or lover. "I wish i could find a beautiful girl.............................. Too bad none of then ask me to bless them," the monk thinks sadly. He sighs, and continues to walk.  
  
A child kitsune runs up to him, ball in hand. "Hi! My name's Shippou! Wanna play?" The child asks.  
  
"Well met, Shippou. I'm Miroku. Yes, I would like to play," the monk replied, smiling. He sets his staff down.  
  
"Yay!" Shippou explains the game, and other children come to play.  
  
~Down the street~  
  
A flowergirl sells flowers. Secretly, she's a demon exterminator. The bag of sticks on her back hides her weapon of choice, Hiraikotsu. An old woman comes by, claiming that she had been blessed by a monk of Ra. "Probably a demon who's high and mighty, well, at least he thinks so. Just to be sure, I guess I'll be blessed................" she thinks.  
  
She walks in the direction the woman came from. A monk plays with a kitsune child. "Must be the monk. He looks human......................... But it could be a disguise," she mumbles to herself. She walks up to the monk. "Will you bless me?"  
  
The monk turns around, a grin on his face. His expression turns to shock as he slowly looks her over. "W-what's your name?" He asks nervously.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Oh, hi. I'm Miroku. Pleased to meet you." And under his breath, "Very."  
  
"Are you a human?"  
  
Taken aback by her question, he blinks at her. "Yes, I am," Miroku replied.  
  
"Well, are you going to bless me?" Sango asks.  
  
"Yes." Miroku does the same as he did to the old woman, but no shudder came from her. They look at each other. The kitsune tugs on her skirt.  
  
"Will you play with us too?" The kitsune asks happily.  
  
"Uhhhh.............................. Sure," Sango replied.  
  
"This is Shippou," said Miroku, introducing the kitsune.  
  
Sango sets down her bag and basket. Before she can stop it, the bag is opened, and Hiraikotsu is exposed. Miroku gasps and stares at the mark on Hiraikotsu, marking it a demon exterminator's weapon. Sango quickly puts it away, putting the bag back together. "You're a demon exterminator!" Miroku exclaims, a little on the shocked side.  
  
"Yes, I am," Sango said.  
  
"Can you help me find a demon who laid a curse on me?"  
  
Now, Sango is the one taken aback. "Uh....................................... Sure.................................... I guess I could."  
  
"Thank you!" Miroku exclaimed happily. Miroku grabs her hands and kisses them.  
  
"Can we play now?" Shippou asks exsasperated.  
  
"Yes," Sango replies. The play the game, using the ball, the other children long gone.  
  
~Palace~  
  
Sesshomaru sits on his garden stool. The palace was built around an Oasis that will probably disappear by the next ruler. He watches the mini- waterfall, and the palmtrees swaying in the breeze. He sighs as a calm feeling comes over him. He picks a flower and sniffs it. He had to get away for the busy palace today. They were getting ready for the barbarians. They were coming at dusk, and it's about mid-day now. He had to get ready before then. Again, he sighs, a little tired. "I wish I could be more lenient around humans," he thinks. "The demon lords would then think me weak and try to overthrow me. That's worse than Inuyasha overthrowing me. Humans aren't all that bad. But after a while they do tend to smell................................." Sesshomaru wrinkles his nose and looks to the clouds. A house servant comes out.  
  
"My Pharoah, they have prepared your bath," the servant replies humbly.  
  
Sesshomaru sighs, looks at the oasis one last time, and goes back inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
So, what did you think of that chapter??? -_- I do need reviews...................................... If you want me to continue, that is. To my readers who don't review: thanks for reading my story, even if you didn't review too.  
  
kitten kisses: Thanks for reviewing buddy old pal. One of these days, I'm going to get one of your stories from you that you've updated and that I've read. *cough* *cough* Your A/U fic, for instance??? Well, see you at school dudet! 


End file.
